


N7 Month - Day 10: Tattoos

by AgeOfRogues



Series: N7 Month Tumblr Challenge - 2016 [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, N7 Month challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfRogues/pseuds/AgeOfRogues
Summary: Jamie and Kaidan share their first night together after their date at Apollo's Café .  Since they never had a chance to be together previously, Kaidan never realized just how many tattoos Jamie had covering her body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \--Sorry for missing a couple days! Nothing was coming forward for inspiration! ;n;   
> ––“Semper ad Astra”, according to Google translate, means “Always look to the stars” (If I’m wrong, let me know and I will fix it!)   
> –-Also, while I did write this for the N7 month challenge, I also did it to try to get past a writing block for the current chapter of Your Smile that I have tried to work on to no avail.   
> –-Plus, this scene has just been floating around for a bit anyways. So here ya go!  
> –-If you want to read the story this will be showing up in, you can read it on my Tumblr too!  
> –-If you want to read the other days I have done far for the N7 Month challenge, check out the series!

Jamie Shepard’s eyes followed her lover as he worked his way down her torso, leaving searing kisses and bites on her flesh, causing goose bumps to rise along her arms and upper chest, the feeling quickly raising her ardor to a fever pitch.  When he engulfed his hands with his biotics and rubbed her skin, the nodules under her skin reacted, sending bolts of energy and arousal straight to her core. When he sent a particularly powerful jolt, she gasped and her back bowed involuntarily, but it was oh so welcome.

“Kaidan!” She hissed on a breath when he nibbled on the flesh over one of her hip bones where a tattoo lay.

“Tell me about your tattoos, Jamie.” Jamie shivered at his low, raspy tone.  She could feel his intense desire in his voice and her body reacted to it in kind.

“Now? I need…”

“Yes. Your every reaction to my touch, to our biotics combining and reacting, has set my blood on fire and if I don’t distract myself, this could very well be a short night for both of us.  And I haven’t gotten a chance to make up for lost time. So, please.  Give me this?” Jamie’s eyes met his and she could see the intensity in his gaze, how much this meant to him.  Her desire for this man was screaming for her to flip him over and ride him like a mechanical bull. But the look in his eyes kept her still.

Jamie was silent for a few short moments before she nodded and he continued covering her body with nips and bites. “Which one first?”

Kaidan crawled back towards her breasts, their naked bodies moving against each other sensually. She hissed when she felt the rigidness of his arousal pressing into her thigh, dangerously close to where she needed him most.

She felt his chest rumble when he made a sound of indecision and buried her head in the curve of her neck. When he bit the cord connecting her neck to her shoulder, she shivered.  When he blew against the bite to cool the sting, she moaned. ‘ _Such torture_!’

“How about we start from the top and work our way down?”

Jamie gasped again at his words and implications.  “Devious man! But, alright.”

Kaidan chuckled and worked his way down from her neck, suckling on her collarbone then trailing kisses down to her breasts where he paid special attention, laving one nipple while massaging the flesh of the other before switching, ensuring that neither felt neglected. Jamie gripped the sheets of his bed tightly in her hands to resist taking control. She was always in control, so it was like second nature to take over, but she wanted to enjoy this.  Enjoy him.  And if this was what he wanted to do, then she did as well.

He paused at the black and white chest tattoo that started between her breasts then curled under them on both sides of the Sol system.  In-between her breasts was a stylized sun, its rays emanating out and transparently over the planets that were over her ribcage. From her right side to her left were the planets in order of distance from their star, including Pluto. “Why did you get this one?”

Jamie shook her head to clear away the haze his attentions was creating. “I, uh, got that one when I was sixteen and found my love for space while I was in the Reds.” She shivered again when he hummed against her already over-sensitive flesh. “I used to sit on the rooftops late at night when things were their darkest and stare at the sky, wondering what it would be like to fly to different planets, different systems and meet other races. Granted, at the time, I wanted to fuck them all, but I like to think I’ve calmed down since then.”

She smiled when she heard him chuckle and saw his shoulders shake in mirth. “We will have to see together, won’t we?”

Kaidan reached for her right arm and pulled her wrist towards his lips, drawing each finger into his mouth to suck on them one at a time. “What about this one?”

On her left wrist was written “Semper ad Astra” in a font of curls and flare, and a compass made of swirls and stars.  Under it was the galactic coordinates for Earth in the same font as the words above the compass. It was one of her more whimsical tattoos. “Got it in celebration of finishing N school.  After the childhood I went through, I wanted to make sure that I stayed humble regardless of whatever successes I accrued once I got into space.  It was so that I would always remember my roots and where I started.”

Kaidan squeezed her hand and smirked up at her. “Well, it’s definitely worked.” His words brought a flush to her cheeks at his comment.

Jamie watched him bring her left arm up to give her fingers the same attentions as her right. “And this one?”

She sat up, using her free arm to prop herself up so she could look down at her left arm.  At the crook of her elbow was the Systems Alliance, N7, and Spectre emblems in the order of which she achieved them. “I got the Alliance symbol the night I enlisted and was accepted.  The N7 was on the night of my graduation from N-school. The Spectre emblem I ended up getting while working on the SR-2 after I removed all of the Cerberus logos from the clothing they supplied.  I had meant to do it after the Council made me a Spectre, but we never had the time. I figured it would be like a ‘fuck you’ to the Illusive Man.”

When she gave no explanation to the heart on her wrist, Kaidan rubbed his thumb over the inked skin while staring into her eyes. “What about this one?”

Jamie looked away, embarrassed over the reason she had gotten that one.  It was a heart ripped in two that she had recently gotten fixed to look like it was being mended back together. She really didn’t want to explain that one to him.

“Please?”

‘ _Damn him and his sweet ‘please’s_.’ She thought to herself, growling under her breath. She couldn’t resist when he said please. “I got that one after Horizon, but it didn’t have the strings weaving back and forth between the pieces back together. That came later.”

Kaidan was silent for a time and she knew her words had gotten to him. “I’m sorry, Jamie.  I wish…”

Like a flash, Jamie wrapped her legs around his body and flipped them over on his bed until she was straddling his torso with her arm still in his grip. Gently, she placed her free hand on the side of his face and cupped his jaw.  “None of that, Kaidan.  We’re past that, remember? Why look back when we can look forward.” That got her a solemn nod.

Jamie slid down his torso until her core was sliding along his rigid manhood, leaving a glistening trail from her arousal that got left behind. When she started grinding herself against him, Jamie rolled her hips along his shaft like a wave on the ocean and she used both of her hands to place both of his on her hips. When she felt his left thumb rub against the outline of the Normandy, still unfinished, she said, “That is a work in progress. I started it after I got back from placing a monument on Alchera at the crash site of the first Normandy. I plan on having it be as realistic as possible because I want it to be a tribute to those lost.”

“Let me know when you go to get it finished.  I want to go with you.” Kaidan managed to say in between groans as she continued to rub her core over his manhood, wanting it sufficiently wet for when she finished explaining her tattoos to him.

“Okay.” Jamie smiled as she stared down at him, marveling at her luck in getting a second chance with this kind, sweet, sexy, amazing man. She watched Kaidan’s eyes narrow on her left hip before his brows lifted with his gaze back to her own.  

“Melina’s birthdate?”

Jamie nodded. “And her star sign.”

“Does she know you have this?”  Jamie shook her head. “Why?”

“Because she has almost always only experienced me in an Alliance uniform.  I have never taken her swimming or clothes shopping, so she has never had a reason to see me in any stage of undress. I’ll show her eventually.”

It was his turn to nod in understanding even as she perched on his thighs and wrapped her hands around him to position him for penetration.

————————————————-TBC—————————————————-

**Author's Note:**

> TBC = To be continued. I will be adding more once I add it to the chapter I've been stumped on for the last several weeks lol.


End file.
